


This is Them

by staristired



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Post Reveal, Writing request, adrienette - Freeform, i dont revise i really dont, its really short, practically drabble i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staristired/pseuds/staristired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on Tumblr requested first day of school post reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Them

_That is not Chat Noir. That is not Chat Noir. That’s Adrien Agreste, and he sits in front of me in class._

_That is not Chat Noir. That is not Chat Noir. That’s Adrien Agreste, and he is Gabriel Agreste’s son._

_That is not Chat Noir. That is not Chat Noir. That’s Adrien Agreste, and he is the guy that I have been crushing on for the past two years, not Chat noir._

That is all Marinette repeated in her head, blocking out her teacher and everything in the classroom.

Marinette nervously tapped her pencil on her desk repeatedly. She was practically staring holes into the back of Adrien’s head. Adrien wanted to turn around so badly. He can feel her looking at him, and he wanted to look at her. He was still in awe after the events of the day before, and he was struggling with his internal thoughts. He kept beating himself up, and his heart kept beating faster every time he got a small glance of Marinette’s eyes.

He found out who Ladybug was behind the mask. It wasn’t like he planned over the span of two years, but it happened. It was torturous to sit in near his adoration so close and not be able to speak to her.

They had two hours of school left, and Adrien was practically dying to talk to her. He couldn’t deal with the scenes he had been making up in his head for the past few hours because he doubted that like all of them, reality would end with a kiss. She was all that ran through his head. He had stayed up all night, and he was showing it. Even Nino kept asking questions that Adrien wouldn’t answer. All he could reflect on in school was what had happened the night before.

Being the reckless teenage boy that he was, his miraculous ran out of time. He wasn’t exactly sure what went through her brain, but she had never looked at Chat Noir with the eyes that she looked at Adrien. Ladybug and Adrien both stood there in silence, in complete awe, with the accompanying beeps from Ladybug’s miraculous that eventually ran out of time. She didn’t hide.

Adrien had no other reaction but to hug the girl standing in front of him. She had her head against his chest, and she breathed in his scent. He smelled like home. She wanted to cry, but she felt as if Adrien did more of the crying while she did none of it. She’s not sure why he cried, and she was dying to know. But at the moment, she was dying to go to sleep, too. She was exhausted from the emotions pulled from the reveal and from fighting the akuma. She let him know exactly that before she started walking home.

The way he stared at her as she walked away, looking back occasionally, is what is happening in class with the roles switched. Adrien did whatever he could to peek small glances at Marinette by slightly turning his head around, and Marinette smiled at each attempt. There was most definitely going to be a conversation after school.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone except Adrien and Marinette ran out. Nino and Alya didn’t question the coincidence but instead smiled because they knew that something had sparked. Marinette and Adrien both left the class room together and went to the front of the school. Adrien finally turned around and smiled, making Marinette light up.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you all day,” Adrien said as he reached out and placed one of his hands on her face. He looked directly into her eyes and began to observe every feature. Her nose, her eyelashes, he lips, her barely visible freckles. All of these were hiding behind a mask and behind him in class. He was always just to blind to see it. Marinette turned red at the sudden act, but she didn’t push him away. She instead put her own hand over his and smiled at him. Adrien blushed at her beautiful smile and hoped that he would see it every day. He knew that it was truly Marinette who had stolen his heart.

_That is not Ladybug. That is not Ladybug. That’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and she sits behind me in class._

_That is not Ladybug. That is not Ladybug. That’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and her parents own a bakery._

_That is not Ladybug. That is not Ladybug. That’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and she is the girl that I have been crushing on for the past two years, not Ladybug._

 


End file.
